Caleb Elric
Write the first paragraph of your page here. History Beginning Caleb was raised in Fuscia City and his father worked as the Safari Zone mechanic. As a child he made friends with Leo Gonzales, Thomas Maine, and Allison Fairbanks. The four of them spent their time dreaming of pokeming great Pokémon masters. When Caleb and his friend turned thirteen they were given the oppurtunity to recieve their first Pokémon and start their adventures. Thomas chose bulbasaur; Allison chose squirtle; while Leo and Caleb argued over the rare charmeleon. Eventually, an older trainer who was making his way through town offered another young charmeleon to Caleb. As Caleb's friends made ready to begin their journeys, Caleb reconsidered and decieded to instead go to an advanced school in Celadon City. The four friends each went their own way. Leo decided to start his journey in Johto. Allison and Thomas decided to travel through Kanto. Caleb spent two years at the school, paying for it by doing odd jobs and selling his Pokéballs. There he befriended a girl named Katie. He trained his charmander alongside Katie's eevee. Eventually, his charmander evolved into a charmeleon. Caleb decided to study Pokémon and History during his stay at the school. After his graduation he bid farewell to Katie and made ready to start his journey. Adventure in Johto Caleb decided to go to Johto to begin his journedy. While waiting for his boat to take him across the sea, he intervened in an illegal Pokémon fight and rescued a jolteon. WIP Personality WIP Skills and Abilities Caleb is a very intelligent trainer due to his time at an advance Pokémon school. He is knwoledgable when it comes to stats, behavior, and other things involving Pokémon. On top of that he knows much about the history of the world. He is also a very deep thinker. Caleb, however, is not a very skilled trainer. He gets to stressed in battle to make proper strategies and relies on luck to win. This has caused strife with many of his Pokémon and friends. However, during certain times, Caleb is able to enter a state of synchonization with his Pokémon. This state clears his mind and allows him to become a genius in battle. So far he has only been able to master FullSnyc with his Charizard. Also, when his friends are in danger or if the match is important enough Caleb can clear his mind and make rational decisions. Caleb also has a talent for making Pokéballs. He can create then from almost any substance and uses his own self made Pokéballs to capture Pokémon. His goal is to be able to make a Pokéball stronger than a master. Pokemon Johto Team: Dragoon (Charizard) Wave (Jolteon) Dinaleaf (Bayleaf) Blaid (Sandslash) Rockn' Rolln' (Donphan) Boss (Tyranitar) Kanto Team Ninjato (Sycther) Boxer (Hitmonlee) Rhine (Rhyhorn) Bass (Dragonair) Hoenn Team Jet (Swampert) Locke (Breloom) Duchess (Altaria) Eruption (Camerupt) Loudmouth (Exploud) Psionic (Ralts-Gallade) Sinnoh Team Butler (Empoleum) Sai (Sneasel) Azrael (Absol) Crash (Luxray) Frost (Abomonasnow) Deceased Feraligatr